1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having a data structure for managing reproduction of at least multiple reproduction path video data recorded thereon as well as methods and apparatuses for reproduction and recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standardization of new high-density read only and rewritable optical disks capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video and audio data has been progressing rapidly and new optical disk related products are expected to be commercially available on the market in the near future. The Blu-ray Disc Rewritable (BD-RE) is one example of these new optical disks.
FIG. 1 illustrates the file structure of the BD-RE. The file structure or data structure provides for managing the reproduction of the video and audio data recorded on the BD-RE. As shown, the data structure includes a root directory that contains at least one BDAV directory. The BDAV directory includes files such as ‘info.bdav’, ‘menu.tidx’, and ‘mark.tidx’, a PLAYLIST subdirectory in which playlist files (*.rpls and *.vpls) are stored, a CLIPINF subdirectory in which clip information files (*.clpi) are stored, and a STREAM subdirectory in which MPEG2-formatted A/V stream clip files (*.m2ts) corresponding to the clip information files are stored. In addition to illustrating the data structure of the optical disk, FIG. 1 represents the areas of the optical disk. For example, the general information file info.bdav is stored in a general information area or areas on the optical disk.
Because the BD-RE data structure and disk format as illustrated in FIG. 1 is well-known and readily available, only a brief overview of the file structure will be provided in this disclosure.
As alluded to above, the STREAM directory includes MPEG2-formatted A/V stream files called clips or clip files. The STREAM directory may also include a special type of clip referred to as a bridge-clip A/V stream file. A bridge-clip is used for making seamless connection between two or more presentation intervals selected in the clips, and generally have a small data size compared to the clips. The A/V stream includes source packets of video and audio data. For example, a source packet of video data includes a header and a transport packet. A source packet includes a source packet number, which is generally a sequentially assigned number that serves as an address for accessing the source packet. Transport packets include a packet identifier (PID). The PID identifies the sequence of transport packets to which a transport packet belongs. Each transport packet in the sequence will have the same PID.
The CLIPINF directory includes a clip information file associated with each A/V stream file. The clip information file indicates, among other things, the type of A/V stream associated therewith, sequence information, program information and timing information. The sequence information describes the arrival time basis (ATC) and system time basis (STC) sequences. For example, the sequence information indicates, among other things, the number of sequences, the beginning and ending time information for each sequence, the address of the first source packet in each sequence and the PID of the transport packets in each sequence. A sequence of source packets in which the contents of a program is constant is called a program sequence. The program information indicates, among other things, the number of program sequences, the starting address for each program sequence, and the PID(s) of transport packets in a program sequence.
The timing information is referred to as characteristic point information (CPI). One form of CPI is the entry point (EP) map. The EP map maps a presentation time stamp (e.g., on an arrival time basis (ATC) and/or a system time basis (STC)) to a source packet address (i.e., source packet number). The presentation time stamp (PTS) and the source packet number (SPN) are related to an entry point in the AV stream; namely, the PTS and its related SPN point to an entry point on the AV stream. The packet pointed to is often referred to as the entry point packet.
The PLAYLIST directory includes one or more playlist files. The concept of a playlist has been introduced to promote ease of editing/assembling clips for playback. A playlist file is a collection of playing intervals in the clips. Each playing interval is referred to as a playitem. The playlist file, among other things, identifies each playitem forming the playlist, and each playitem, among other things, is a pair of IN-point and OUT-point that point to positions on a time axis of the clip (e.g., presentation time stamps on an ATC or STC basis). Expressed another way, the playlist file identifies playitems, each playitem points to a clip or portion thereof and identifies the clip information file associated with the clip. The clip information file is used, among other things, to map the playitems to the clip of source packets.
A playlist directory may include real playlists (*.rpls) and virtual playlists (*.vpls). A real playlist can only use clips and not bridge-clips. Namely, the real playlist is considered as referring to parts of clips, and therefore, conceptually considered equivalent in disk space to the referred to parts of the clips. A virtual playlist can use both clips and bridge-clips, and therefore, the conceptual considerations of a real playlist do not exist with virtual playlists.
The info.bdav file is a general information file that provides general information for managing the reproduction of the A/V stream recorded on the optical disk. More specifically, the info.bdav file includes, among other things, a table of playlists that identifies the file names of the playlist in the PLAYLIST directory of the same BDAV directory.
The menu.tidx, menu.tdt1 and menu.tdt2 files store information related to menu thumbnails. The mark.tidx, mark.tdt1 and mark.tdt2 files store information that relates to mark thumbnails. Because these files are not particularly relevant to the present invention, they will not be discussed further.
The standardization for high-density read-only optical disks such as the Blu-ray ROM (BD-ROM) is still under way. An effective data structure for managing reproduction of video and audio data recorded on the high-density read-only optical disk such as a BD-ROM is not yet available.